Story of Lifetime
by Riza Deumbra
Summary: Quand un prince et une guerrière se rencontre, quand ils ont passés leur enfances ensemble, comment peuvent-ils en venir à se détester? Comment a-t-elle vécu tout cela? Point de vue Erza. Léger Mystwalker.
1. Prologue

_Bon, je me suis enfin lancée dans l'écriture d'une fanfiction. Je voulais ainsi remercier tous les auteurs de la Mystwalker-Week car c'est en grosse partie grâce à elle que j'ai eu le courage de lancer dans ce projet. La seconde motivation que j'ai eue est que je voulais trouver un moyen de remercier Mystwalker25 pour tout, et aussi de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire :) en espérant que ça te plaise, à toi, tout particulièrement, mais aussi à mes autres lecteurs si j'arrive à intéresser quelqu'un d'autre ) _

_Je voulais aussi remercier ma bêta, ma Egna (elle se reconnaitra) qui à fait en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus deux fautes par mot :)_

_Genre : (je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est les plus approprié, je ne sais pas exactement quel genre ça va être, donc excusez moi si ça ne corresponds pas à vos attentes) Adventure, légère Romance je pense )_

_Rating : (je pense, je n'en suis toujours pas sure) T _

_Personnages: Erza Knightwalker (Edo-Erza) et Mystogan (Edo-Jellal) même si cela reste principalement centré sur Erza_

_Disclamer : Ni l'univers, ni les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartienne (mais bon, je pense que tout le monde le sait x))_

_Musique : Si ça peut vous intéresser avec quoi j'écris, _Sonate « Claire de Lune » _de L.v Beethoven. Surtout le 1__er__ et le 3__ème__ mouvement, mais bref. Ce n'est peut-être pas le morceau le plus approprié, mais il m'inspire beaucoup._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Prologue_

_Février X-777 - Sous sol du Palais d'Edolas._

L'obscurité envahissait la pièce, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi. Je ne pouvais pas voir les murs de cette dernière, tant ils étaient plongés dans l'ombre. Au moindre pas, à la moindre respiration, on pouvait entendre les échos des bruits que l'on faisait. J'étais dans les plus grandes profondeurs du palais royal, là où peu de monde venait. C'est ici que se trouvaient les cachots les plus reculés. Il faisait aussi humide que sombre, et même si j'aurais sans doute dû ressentir le froid à une telle époque de l'année, cela faisait un moment que l'effort physique m'avait fait oublier tout cela. Haletante, j'essayais de reprendre ma respiration, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire. Je commençais à avoir quelques douleurs aux niveaux des bras, et je me fis d'ailleurs la réflexion que j'aurais mieux fait de m'échauffer correctement avant de commencer à me battre.

Me reconcentrant, je regardai à nouveau mon adversaire, et tout en se jaugeant du regard, nous marchions l'un autour de l'autre, armes en mains. Lui possédait une lance, tandis que moi je me défendais avec mes cinq bâtons différents. J'aimais me battre avec eux même si j'avais mis du temps à comprendre comment faire pour éviter de me toucher moi-même. Plutôt difficile d'être agile et rapide avec une arme plus grande que soit, surtout quand il y en a cinq à gérer. Une fois cela appris, jeter des sorts en même temps qu'une esquive d'une attaque adverse n'avait été qu'une question d'entrainement.

En dehors de nos statuts sociaux, le garçon qui me faisait face était juste mon meilleur ami. Étrange, et hors du commun entre ses cheveux bleus qui volaient dans tous les sens, et sa marque rouge sur son visage, il restait mon ami. Pour les cheveux, alors que lui pouvait se permettre de les laisser lâchés, -en réalité c'est surtout le fait de les accrocher qui aurait été le plus complexe-, j'avais dû tresser les miens afin qu'ils ne me gênent pas dans mes mouvements. Nous nous élançâmes à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, magie au bout de nos armes.

On enchainait parades, attaque, feintes, sans que l'un de nous ne se fasse toucher. Pas une erreur. Pas une faute.

Tout était sombre, on ne voyait que le visage de l'autre, et pourtant je savais la moindre des positions qu'il adoptait, tout comme il connaissait la moindre des miennes. Tandis qu'il faisait un mouvement horizontal de sa lance, je me laissais tomber au sol avant de me redresser vivement et lancer un sort des cinq feuilles sur lui, qu'il esquiva habilement en roulant sur le coté. Il fit tomber l'une des torches qui nous servait d'éclairage. Cette derrière s'éteignit rapidement après son contact au sol. Mais je n'y faisais déjà plus attention. Je me concentrais de nouveau sur lui, que je voyais encore moins à cause de la pénombre ayant encore d'avantage envahit notre terrain d'entrainement, suite à l'élimination de l'une de nos sources de lumière. Il tendit sa lance vers moi. Elle avait encore pris une forme différente. Moi, je pointai sur lui l'un de mes bâtons magique, l'armant pour l'attaque.

Alors on entendit le grincement d'une porte se fermant. Dans un même mouvement nous baissâmes nos armes, après un bref regard, nous courûmes vers les trois torches restantes pour les éteindre, tandis que l'on pouvait entendre les pas se rapprocher encore d'avantage. Je sentis la main de mon ami m'attraper, me tirant par le poignet. Dans l'obscurité la plus totale nous courrions, tournions à travers le dédale des sous sol, les bruits de pas se faisant toujours entendre derrière nous, entrant dans la pièce que l'on venait tout juste de quitter.

Puis nous sentîmes une porte face à nous, nous l'ouvrîmes sans difficulté, la connaissant tous les deux par cœur. La lumière du jour nous éblouit. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et même si on était en plein hiver, sa luminosité était à son apogée. D'autant plus qu'elle se reflétait sur la neige qui recouvrait la totalité du sol. Je mis mon bras devant mon visage pour m'habituer à la lumière du jour tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière nous. Une fois cette dernière close, je le regardai puis me mis à rire à nouveau suivi par mon ami.

Il m'attrapa à nouveau par le poignet et nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa suite. Nous ralentîmes l'allure, déjà à moitié essoufflés.

« Tu sais Jellal, un jour on finira par se faire attraper … Et quand ton père … »

Il leva la main pour m'interrompre, et en voyant son air épuisé, j'eus un léger sourire et décidai pour une fois d'attendre ce qu'il avait à me dire.

« Oui mais mon père… » Il respira à nouveau « ne fais pas attention à moi. » Il continua de marcher en évitant mon regard. « Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait l'apprendre. »

Il me regarda quelques instants, et dans un élan de bon sens rajouta. « Mais on ferait quand même mieux de se dépêcher. »

J'accélérai à nouveau le rythme en voyant la façade arrière de l'aile ouest du palais. Cela faisait longtemps que je connaissais le prince, et d'aussi loin que je m'en souvenais, le roi n'avait jamais prêté l'attention qu'il méritait à son fils.

« Allez, je monte » lançais-je avant de m'accrocher aux irrégularités du mur.

Une fois arrivée en haut, j'ouvris discrètement la fenêtre, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Après un petit instant où je ne fis que regarder mon environnement, je me rappelai ce que l'on risquait si quelqu'un se rendait compte de notre escapade. Ou du moins en avait une preuve. Je me retournai vers la fenêtre et lançai une corde à mon ami, qui était toujours en bas, avant de lui conseillant de se dépêcher.

Je m'aventurais un peu plus dans la partie « salon » de sa suite. J'étais toujours impressionnée, bien que je ne le dise jamais, en voyant tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il me rejoignit rapidement après avoir caché la corde et fermé la fenêtre. Je l'entrainai dans son dressing, tout en récupérant son arme qu'il avait gardée dans ses mains. Moi, je pouvais me permettre de garder mes cinq bâtons, je m'entrainais souvent avec mon père. Lui, ne pouvait pas.

« Tu sais, un jour il faudrait que tu apprennes à monter sans cordes, ça serait plus discret. » J'attrapai une chemise et un pantalon fraichement repassé dans ses armoires. « Mets ça. » avant de lui passer une veste bleu claire aux bordures et au fil d'or. « Ainsi que ça. J'ai vu plusieurs nobles porter ces couleurs ce matin. Au moins on pourra dire que tu fais attention à ce qui t'entoure. »

Sans aucun gène, il se déshabilla pour se retrouver en caleçon devant moi. Vu le nombre de fois où je l'avais vu dans cette tenue, ça ne me dérangeait même plus. Bien que je ne faisais déjà plus attention à lui, étant trop occupée à aller raccrocher sa lance dans l'une de ses armoires où il entreposait tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin du combat. Je trouvais cela comparable à une torture de posséder tout un endroit rempli d'armes et d'armures plus belles les une que les autres et de ne pas avoir le droit de les utiliser.

« Merci … Erza. »

Après avoir finit de lui sortir tout un accoutrement, je me dirigeai vers sa salle d'eau, attrapant un peigne, ainsi qu'une brosse pour moi. Lorsque je revins vers lui, il était habillé comme tous ces nobliaux qui peuplaient le hall en ce moment même. Je lui envoyai le peigne tandis que je défaisais ma coiffure qui ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose après notre combat.

Cinq minutes plus tard, on toquait à la porte, et il était impossible de voir que le prince Jellal avait encore fait une de ses fugues matinale.

Pour se battre.

C'était notre grand passe temps. J'étais la fille adoptive du commandant de la seconde division. Il m'avait retrouvée alors que je n'étais encore qu'une enfant, aux abords de la cité royale. Je ne savais pas ce que j'y faisais, et je ne le sais toujours pas. Une amnésie. Mais peu importe. Peu de temps après, j'avais rencontré le Prince Jellal qui regardait les combats des divisions, tandis que moi j'observais mon sauveur. On avait parlé, rigolé, et puis on avait tous les deux compris que l'on aimait bien se battre, comme des chevaliers. Lui n'avait pas le droit. Moi non plus, étant une enfant, et qui plus est, une fille.

Alors depuis, on se partageait des moments dans les bas fonds de son palais, à s'affronter inlassablement. On avait montré aux autres ce qu'on était capables de faire, et lors de l'anniversaire de ses dix ans, Pantherlily nous avait offert à chacun des armes, pour notre propre sécurité. Nous en étions ravis, jusqu'au moment où nous avons compris que l'on avait le droit de s'entrainer qu'en présence d'un des commandant de division. Et l'on n'aimait pas ça, puisqu'on ne pouvait plus se battre comme avant : « trop dangereux pour le prince », « trop fatiguant pour son altesse »... Moi, depuis deux mois, j'avais réussi à me faire accepter en désarmant un des fils de nobliaux qui suivait une école pour devenir commandant. Mais Jellal n'avait jamais eu le droit à cela. C'est pour cela que l'on a continué à se voir, à se battre dans les sous sol du palais.

Jellal partit avec un des conseillers de son père, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme tous les matins depuis tant d'année.

* * *

« Dis Jellal… » Je continuais de regarder le ciel, allongée dans la neige.

« Humm … ? »

Je m'assis, pensant que d'ici quelques minutes, on devrait affronter les dizaines de dizaines de nobles qui résidaient en ce jour dans le palais.

« Douze ans … » Son anniversaire. Dans deux mois, je les atteindrais aussi. On n'avait que douze ans, et pourtant j'avais l'impression que l'on avait déjà passé une vie ensemble.

« Oui … Que douze, et que six que l'on se connait. Je comprends. C'est étrange. »

Je gardais le silence. Après tout à quoi bon parler si on n'avait rien à dire. Ses cheveux bleus volaient dans tous les sens, et étaient légèrement blanchis par la neige, à certains endroits. Que diraient les conseillers en le voyant ainsi ? Après un soupir, je repartis sur un autre sujet, qui me tentait depuis quelques jours.

« Ca te dit cette nuit ? » il allait répondre, - très certainement positivement en pensant que je parlais juste d'un simple combat - avant que je ne le coupe pour continuer. « Et on inverse. »

Et en cet instant je l'avais perdu. Il me regarda pendant un moment avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. Aucun de nous ne parlait, je préférais attendre qu'il trouve par lui-même où je voulais en venir. Cela se produisit quelques minutes plus tard où il bafouilla.

« Quoi … Tu… Tu veux dire m..moi avec ça... ça? Et toi tu…tu prends la mienne … ?! »

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête. Cela faisait un moment que je voulais m'essayer à la lance.

« Non… T'es pas sérieuse ? »

Je lâchais un nouveau soupire amusée, le taquinant.

« Es tu au courant que tes paroles et ton comportement ne correspondent pas vraiment à ton statut de prince? »

Il me répondit d'un sourire. J'aimais bien cette facette de notre relation. Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers le palais. Je ne pris pas le temps de repasser par mes appartements, considérant que ma tenue était assez adéquate pour l'occasion. Ce qui se résumait à une armure étrangement semblable à celle de mon père, même si je l'avais légèrement féminisée, et qu'elle était aussi adaptée à mon gabarit nettement plus petit que celui de mon paternel.

« Prêt pour rentrer dans le hall au fauve ? » Dis-je avant de rajouter sur un ton ironique, faisant un bref salut militaire « Mon Altesse. »

Toujours aussi peu royal, Jellal me tira la langue avant que l'on ne se dirige ensemble vers le palais, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

On avait mis quelques temps avant d'arriver à maitriser l'arme de l'autre. On avait commencé à se battre, en douceur, sans vraiment prendre de risques comme ce que l'on faisait habituellement, nous n'étions pas du tout dans la perspective de repousser nos limites. Et sans donner garde, sans aucun signe précurseur, Jellal devint livide. Et je pus le voir malgré la pénombre qui nous entourait. C'était comme s'il était entré en résonnance avec mon arme. Cela peut paraître absurde à dire ainsi, mais c'est ce dont j'eus l'impression. Pris d'un vertige, après avoir lâché sans y faire attention mon arme, il s'effondra au sol. Et j'eus peur. Vraiment. Pas comme ces petites peurs que l'on peut avoir tous les jours, non, plus celle qui nous retourne le ventre à ne plus savoir la gérer.

Au bout de deux minutes, c'était passé, et il n'avait plus aucune séquelle de rien. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tout comme moi, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était produit.

Je refusais le combat, bien entendu. Mais au bout d'une demi heure, à voir qu'il allait vraiment mieux, à le voir tourner en rond en essayant de me convaincre, il finit par réussir.

Lorsque nous sommes retournés dans nos chambres respectives, je pus me faire la remarque devant mon miroir que l'on n'était jamais ressorti d'un combat aussi blessé que cela. Oh Jellal ne m'avait pas touché, loin de là, comme je ne l'avais pas blessé non plus, mais moi par contre, je m'étais fait mal avec ma propre arme. Je ne la connaissais pas encore mais je me souvenais parfaitement d'un moment où j'avais faillis m'assommer avec la lance. Pour ma défense, Jellal avait fini dans le même état. Lui non plus n'avait pas su maitriser ses bâtons magiques.

* * *

« On recommence ça ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi refuser »

* * *

Il refit un malaise deux semaines, puis à nouveau un mois plus tard, alors qu'il utilisait toujours mon arme. A ces moments là non plus nous n'avions pas compris les raisons de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Cela nous paraissait toujours aussi illogique qu'inexplicable. Ce phénomène venait aléatoirement et nous avions pu constater que cela ne dépendait ni de sa fatigue, ni du nombre d'heure qu'il utilisait l'arme. Tout ce que nous savions, c'est qu'il n'avait eut ces malaises que lorsqu'il avait mon arme entre ses mains.

* * *

« … Les animas … espaces … lacrimas … magies … »

Je reconnus la voix du roi. A qui parlait-il ? Je ne le savais pas. De quoi ? Ca m'était égal, cela ne me concernait pas. Contrairement à moi qui m'étais éloignée, ne souhaitant pas entendre une conversation qui ne me concernait pas et où par la suite je pourrais avoir des ennuis, Jellal continua d'écouter. Il blanchit à vu d'œil, à un tel point que je m'apprêtais à reprendre la conversation pour comprendre l'état de mon ami. C'est à ce moment que Jellal m'attrapa par le bras, me tirant, sans me donner d'explications, loin de son père, loin de cette pièce, loin même du palais.

Il me serrait dans ses bras. Je ne réagis pas.

Il me demandait de lui garder son arme jusqu'à son retour. Je ne répondis pas.

Il commença à partir. Je le rattrapais.

Il me regarda. « Je reviendrais … »

En voyant mon regard intrigué, en voyant mon incompréhension. « Je veux visiter le monde. Je veux connaître mon pays. » .

Et il parti sans un mot de plus.

« Tu n'as jamais su mentir, Jellal. »

Ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'il avait en sa connaissance plus d'information que moi. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'en étant au courant de celles-ci, il pouvait sauver des vies humaines. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que c'était uniquement grâce à mes armes qu'il avait ressenti les animas de son père, qu'il avait comprit le sens de cette conversation. Il ne maitrisait pas l'arme à ce moment là, et la sensibilité qu'elle lui avait provoqué face aux anima était trop pour son corps, et cela avait sonné en lui comme un signal d'alarme. Mais ça, je ne le savais pas.

* * *

_Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ait plus :) je suis preneuse de tous les avis, comme je vous l'ai dis, c'est ma première fanfic' alors, je suis un peu en manque de critiques ! Mais en tous cas, merci d'avoir lu :D_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, je ne suis pas morte. Je reviens (au bout de deux mois de disparition) avec un nouveau chapitre que j'ai écrit entre les différentes révisions que j'ai faites pour mon bac français. _

_Ayant eu peu accès à internet (pour ne pas dire pas du tout) je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de poster un chapitre plus tôt. Désolée de mon retard, je vais essayer de me rattraper pendant les vacances, bien que les miennes soient chargées. _

_Encore une fois je voulais aussi remercier ma Egna qui a accepté de me corriger une fois de plus :)_

_Disclamer : Ni l'univers, ni les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartienne :)_

_Musique : _« Erlkönig »_ de Schubert _

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

« […] Le prince est introuvable, nous ne savons pas s'il est parti de son plein gré, nous ne savons pas où il est, nous ne savons même pas s'il est séquestré, moi, le roi Faust, vous demande à vous mon peuple de m'aider à rechercher l'héritier, votre héritier, mon fils […] »

Le roi continuait de parler, mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Je reportai mon regard sur mon père, le détaillant dans son armure d'or et d'argent. Il se tenait droit, écoutant tous les propos de son roi. Même dans certaines situations où il n'était pas d'accord avec lui, il arrivait toujours à être neutre dans ses rencontres suivantes. Moi j'en voulais à Faust pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à son fils. Mon père aussi savait que le roi n'avait pas toujours était tendre avec son héritier, pourtant il ne relevait pas, car cela ne le concernait pas. Et j'étais venue pour apprendre de lui, je voulais être comme lui, devenir un soldat sous ses ordres, puis un commandant d'une des divisions du royaume. Mais j'aurais voulu être commandant sous le règne de Jellal, pas de son père. Ils continuaient tous de parler de la disparition du prince. J'aurais pu intervenir.

Après tout, je possédais plus d'informations qu'eux. Jellal m'avait dit qu'il était parti, il n'était pas séquestré ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il m'avait dit qu'il visitait le pays, enfin… J'aurais pu leur dire, mais je n'en fis rien. Pour Jellal, pour qu'il puisse être tranquille. En étant prince, il n'avait jamais de moment où il pouvait être qui il voulait, où il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. C'est ce que je souhaitais pour lui bien que je lui en voulais d'être parti sans tout m'expliquer, d'être parti sans moi. Une autre réponse était aussi dans mon esprit. Peut-être que je ne disais rien car je ne voulais pas aider le roi. Il était hypocrite, il disait se soucier de fils, alors que cela faisait six ans, aussi loin que je me souvienne, qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à s'occuper de son enfant. Et mon ami en avait souffert, alors ce n'était pas si mal qu'il soit parti. Même si ça me faisait du mal.

Juillet X-777, une date qui resta à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

* * *

_Mai X-778, Cours d'entrainement de l'académie militaire d'Edolas_

Je tournais sur moi-même, jouant de ma lance, attaquant un ennemi imaginaire. Je m'entrainais à changer de plus en plus rapidement les différentes formes des _Dix_ _Commandements_. Cela faisait à présent un an que Jellal était parti. Sans une nouvelle. Je reculais, tournant la lance sur elle-même, la changeant à nouveau de forme. Cela faisait un an que je m'entrainais avec elle tous les jours, et que je ne m'en séparais plus. Je cherchais à devenir plus forte, je cherchais à dépasser mes propres limites.

Et puis. C'était la dernière chose qu'il me restait de lui.

J'attaquais à nouveau. Je ne devais pas toujours penser à ça. Je savais que petit à petit, le manque d'informations me dévorait de l'intérieur, cela prenait ma concentration, ma raison, je ne devais pas y penser. Cela me changeait. J'avais beaucoup changé depuis son départ, je le savais d'ailleurs. Lentement, sans donner à tout le monde des signes que je n'allais pas si bien à l'intérieur. Je devenais plus distante des autres. Je me perdais dans mes pensées, je restais dans mon monde. Je ne laissais personne d'étranger y rentrer. A vrai dire, seul deux personnes le pouvaient. Mon père. Et Simon. Et encore, ils ne savaient pas tout. Mon monde à la surface n'était plus qu'un entrainement militaire. C'est la seule chose dans lequel je pouvais me plonger pour l'oublier momentanément. Alors je me battais encore. Je combattais. Je m'améliorais et me faisais remarquer de tous par mes progrès.

« Erza… Sa majesté va faire une annonce. Tu veux venir ou pas ? »

Je m'arrêtai de tourner, cessant esquives et attaques. Simon. Je me retournai vers lui, baissant en même temps ma lance. Il était mon seul ami depuis le départ de Jellal. Le seul qui avait essayé de m'approcher alors que je refusais tout contact, le seul qui était là quand j'allais mal. Mais sans le savoir, il me blessait aussi. Il lui ressemblait. Pas physiquement, mais dans ses paroles, dans sa façon de se battre. Dans sa façon d'être avec moi, de me soutenir au bon moment, de savoir me tenir tête. Il y avait certains moments où je me demandais si ce n'était pas juste mon esprit qui me jouait des tours, à me faire voir Jellal en lui.

« Erza ? »

Je détournai le regard de Simon pour aller le reposer sur mon arme. Etait-ce une bonne chose que j'y aille ? Je ne pensais pas, mais si cela devait concerner Jellal, s'il était question de son retour, je voulais être au courant. J'hochai distraitement la tête tout en ramassant mes affaires.

« Donne-moi une minute… J'arrive. »

Je finis de ranger toutes mes affaires dans mon sac à dos, tout en gardant les _Dix Commandements _ à la main pour deux raisons premièrement, elle ne rentrait pas dans mon sac, secondement, je ne la quittais jamais de peur qu'on me la vole ou l'abime.

En arrivant à la grande place, on pouvait la voir noire de monde. Apparemment, l'annonce d'une nouvelle prochaine avait déjà dû faire le tour de la ville. Tant bien que mal, nous étions arrivés au centre de cet attroupement. Il fallait dire qu'entre Simon qui faisait déjà une tête de plus que tout le monde, et moi qui tenais une arme à la main, ils s'étaient rapidement écartés de nous.

Je finis par lever la tête vers la loge du roi. Il était là, à nous regarder. Il ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas, se contentant de nous observer. Durant toute cette dernière année, j'avais appris chaque jour à le haïr un peu plus que la veille. Je n'étais pas dupe. C'était de sa faute si Jellal avait quitté la Capitale. Je savais qu'il rêvait souvent de partir à l'aventure, seul. On avait même prévu un jour de s'échapper, ensemble, juste pour être libres sans plus personne pour nous dicter notre conduite. Mais là, il était parti sans moi, abandonnant tous nos projets. Il avait eu un comportement étrange après avoir entendu la conversation de son père. C'était de sa faute. Mais j'étais la seule à le savoir, la seule à détester notre roi. La preuve, tout au tour de moi, je ne pouvais qu'entendre des personnes crier louanges au roi. Ils étaient tous des imbéciles, ignorants, et bien heureux de l'être.

Plus le temps passait, plus notre monarque m'intriguait. Pourquoi restait-il si silencieux ? Pourquoi ne nous disait-il rien ? Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus je me demandais ce qu'il voulait nous annoncer, plus je craignais la nouvelle. Je n'aurais jamais dû désirer le savoir, comme je n'aurais jamais dû venir. Le roi s'avançait, et le silence tomba. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, ce qui relevait du miracle en regardant le nombre de personnes présentent sur la place.

« Citoyens d'Edolas. Cela fait près d'un an que le sujet de la disparition de l'héritier n'a pas été abordé. Un an où plus d'un d'entre vous avez cru que mon gouvernement vous mettez à l'écart des informations. Mais sachez qu'il n'y a rien de plus faux. Cela fait un an que nous menons des recherches, mais toutes se sont révélées vaines. Et c'est bien tristement que nous sommes obligés de le considérer comme mort. Nous avons longtemps repoussé cette hypothèse, mais à présent, il ne reste plus qu'elle de logique. »

Le silence revint à nouveau. Pas une personne ne commenta ce que le roi venait de dire. Je continuais de garder mon regard fixé sur lui. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je refusais d'y croire. Etais-je la seule qui était persuadée que le roi se trompait ?

Ils baissèrent tous la tête, comme acceptant cette mort, sans rien dire. Etaient-ils si peu attachés à leur prince ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire, à accepter que Jellal puisse être mort. Le roi mentait. Il devait bien savoir que son fils n'était pas mort, il devait bien se douter que son fils était parti de son plein gré. Il devait le savoir. Il ne pouvait que mentir, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Jellal n'était pas mort, autant que Faust n'était pas triste. Jellal ne pouvait pas mourir, il m'avait dis qu'il reviendrait, il m'avait dit qu'on se retrouverait. Il m'avait dit de l'attendre. Mais malgré toutes ces convictions, je ne pus empêcher quelques larmes de glisser sur mes joues.

Je revis tous les moments que nous avions passés ensemble. Tous ces entrainements dans les sous-sols de son palais, quand j'étais encore avec mes bâtons magiques, et lui avec sa lance. Je baissai les yeux sur cette dernière. C'était l'arme de mon ami, mon ami qui aurait dû devenir roi, qui aurait dû protéger son peuple au risque de sa vie. Une vie que j'aurais passée à ses côtés, comme une ombre pour le protéger, à rester derrière lui pour l'aider dans ses devoirs, à être son arme, son bouclier, à être tout ce dont-il pouvait avoir besoin pour le bien d'Edolas.

Je détaillai la lance. Cette lance était son arme, son arme qu'il aurait dû utiliser pour gouverner et maintenir la paix et le bien être dans ce pays. Une goutte d'eau tomba sur le métal de l'arme. Je l'essuyai prestement tout comme mes yeux.

« Je te le promets. Je te remplacerais jusqu'à ton retours. Je les protègerais, deviendrais commandant, et plus personne ne pourra m'arrêter. »

Je relevais la tête vers le roi. Je n'étais plus triste. Du moins extérieurement. Je devais être forte pour mener ce projet à terme. Et pour l'être, je devais garder mes émotions pour moi. Alors je me revêtis d'un masque. Mais ce n'était pas parce que je ne semblais plus rien ressentir que c'était le cas. Tristesse d'avoir perdu mon ami, en colère, haineuse contre ce roi qui avait tué son fils, envers ce roi qui feignait la douleur d'avoir perdu son enfant, alors que c'était lui qui l'avait fait partir, qui l'avait tué, envers ce roi que je détestais. Presque autant que je me détestais moi car je n'avais pas su l'obliger à rester et à le garder en sureté.

« Erza ? »

J'eus un léger sursaut de surprise. J'avais oublié où j'étais. Que cela n'arrive plus. Je devais entièrement rester concentrée. Je devais devenir plus forte.

« Tu es sure que ça va aller ? On devrait y aller. On est les derniers encore sur la place. »

Effectivement, l'endroit avait presque fini de se vider. Je regardai une dernière fois la loge du roi, mais il avait quitté les lieux depuis un moment. Je me retournai et prit les devants. J'entendis Simon m'emboiter le pas. Je deviendrais plus forte, quoi qu'il en coute. Après tout maintenant je ne serais plus distraite par la tête bleue de mon ami. Il n'avait que rarement quitté mon esprit cette dernière année. Mais ce ne sera plus le cas à partir de maintenant, et plus rien de m'arrêtera, ne m'empêchera de gagner en puissance.

* * *

_Octobre X-779, Même lieu_

« Erza, le commandant de la seconde division vous demande. »

J'attrapai une nouvelle flèche prête à l'encocher. Je fermai l'un de mes deux yeux me concentrant sur la cible. Avant de la lâcher. Cela en devenait presque lassant cette routine incessante. Elle perça le centre de la cible. Comme les cinq précédentes. Cela faisait assez de temps que j'étais restée dans cet endroit pour en apprendre le maniement de chacune des armes présentes. Sans même lui adresser un regard, je remis l'arc dans les mains de celui qui venait de me parler.

Je pris avec moi les _Dix_ _Commandements -_ quoi qu'il se passait elle ne me quittait jamais - et me dirigeai vers le groupe des quatre commandants. J'inclinai la tête avec respect en arrivant à leur côté, mais seul Panther Lily me remarqua et me répondit en hochant à son tour la tête. Mon père ne me remarqua que cinq minutes plus tard et se détacha du groupe, m'invitant à le suivre.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il me regarda encore un moment sans me répondre. Et je n'aimais pas ce regard. Je me sentais couvée, comme une enfant sans défense. Et ce n'était pas le cas. Loin de là. Je n'étais plus cette enfant qu'il avait recueilli à l'entrée de la cité royale. J'avais changé. C'était même lui –entre autre- qui m'avait faite grandir à ce point. Qui m'avait baignée dans les différentes armes dès mon arrivée. Qui avait fait de moi le soldat que je suis aujourd'hui.

« Le roi désire te voir. »

Pourquoi quelqu'un n'est pas venu directement alors ? L'efficacité de royaume laissait encore à désirer. Je changeai de direction, pour aller à la salle du trône, lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule pour me retenir.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas notre souverain, mais ne fait pas de bévue Erza. Il n'y aura personne pour te rattraper. Il désire te voir seule. »

J'hochai là tête. Cette fois ci, rien ne me retenait de partir. Je traversai alors les couloirs, tous plus tapissé les un que les autres de broderies et d'autre décoration inutiles. J'entendais le bruit de ma lance cogner contre mes bottes à chacun de mes mouvements. Ce bruit était régulier comme beaucoup ici. Une routine. Un ricanement me sorti mes réflexions.

« Tu verras, ça sera trop méga super cool ! J'ai hâte de connaître celui qui restera ! Peut-être que ça sera Lily, ou Rob, à moins que ça ne soit Walrot !

\- Ne t'emporte pas. Il faut encore attendre la décision de sa Majesté, mais je pense que ça sera Panther Lily qui restera. »

Je ralentis l'allure à l'entente de Lily. Qui étaient-ils? De quoi parlaient-ils? Ils ne ressemblaient en rien à des soldats, et pourtant ils étaient loin d'avoir une allure de noble. Le premier portait -à priori- une armure rose. Il ne devait être plus âgé que moi que de deux ou trois ans. Il était blond et plutôt grand. Ce qui m'étonna fut l'épée qu'il avait à ses coté. Qui était-il, un mage? L'autre homme à ses cotés me confirma cette hypothèse. Il avait une baguette dans les mains, s'amusant à la faire tourner dans tous les sens tandis que quelques mètres plus loin on pouvait voir un cheval a bascule voler dans le même sens. Ses cheveux à lui étaient entièrement mauves.. Mais au moins il ne portait aucune tenue ridicule comme son camarade.

Je finis par m'éloigner d'eux, rejoignant la salle du roi. Mais d'une oreille, avant de rentrer dans la pièce j'entendis une dernière fois leur voix.

« Tu crois que ça va être la dernière personne de notre groupe génialissime? Tu crois qu'elle sera à la hauteur de notre coolitude?

\- Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire à ce sujet. Je suis persuadé que sa Majesté fera les bons choix sur ce qui est du projet et ses participants. »

Ces deux énergumènes parlaient-ils de moi? Je n'en savais trop rien. Je continuai ma route. Le silence s'imposait dans cet endroit, à un tel point que c'était reposant. À quelques pas du trône je posai un genou au sol, maintenant ma lance contre ce dernier comme mon père me l'avait enseigné. Je baissai aussi le regard, évitant ainsi un quelconque incident. Les regards se posaient tours à tours, et le temps passait sans que l'on ne me dise rien. Le sentiment de repos fut vite remplacé par celui du malaise. Je fus étonnée que l'on ne cherche pas à me retirer mes armes. N'était-ce pas dangereux de laisser le roi ainsi vulnérable?

« Que l'on me laisse seul avec elle. Sortez. »

Quelques instants passèrent encore, le temps que la salle se vide dans les murmures des soldats présents, avant que _sa_ majesté ne s'adresse à moi. Malgré toutes les fois où mon père me l'avait interdit, je relevai le regard vers le roi avant qu'il ne m'y autorise, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

« Allons marcher Erza. »

Je fronçai les sourcils tout en me relevant. Allait-il me parler de ce que ces deux mages parlaient dans le couloir ? J'essayais de déchiffrer ses expressions faciales, mais comme d'habitude elles ne voulaient rien dire. Qui pouvait m'affirmer ou non qu'il ne bluffait pas ?

Il m'emmenait dans les jardins privés. Je les connaissais bien, et ils n'avaient pas tant changé depuis ces dernières années. Les mêmes fleurs étaient toujours au même endroit. Comme à l'époque où Jellal m'y emmenait. Lorsque nous ne nous battions pas, et que l'on s'occupait à des activités plus calmes, il adorait se poser ici. Je me rappelais encore de toutes ces après midis où il avait essayé de m'apprendre le nom de toutes ces fleurs. Les rosiers Osiria étaient ses préférés, rouges au cœur blanc. Il s'amusait à comparer leur bordure avec mes cheveux, et le centre à mon âme. A chaque fois je finissais par lui administrer une tape à l'arrière de la tête tout en rallant que je n'avais pas une âme pure, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il prenne son cas pour une généralité. Cela me fit un léger pincement au cœur de penser à lui. Une part de moi savait qu'il était mort, du moins en avait été convaincue, mais il restait encore un bout de mon âme qui avait l'espoir de le voir revenir, son sourire idiot aux lèvres en disant qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

« Cela fait quelques mois que j'observe tes progrès, et tes attitudes. Depuis que tu es arrivée ici avec le commandant de la seconde division, tu as toujours eu un don pour progresser dans le combat et tu t'es toujours intéressée dans tout ce que l'on t'a proposé. Mais ces derniers temps, tu as changé, non vis-à-vis de l'armée mais du reste. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire le fond de ma pensée, mais la refermai presque aussitôt. Il n'était pas Jellal, et je ne pouvais pas lui dire que cette question était si absurde qu'il pouvait trouver la réponse lui-même. Mais après il aurait fallut qu'il s'intéresse à son fils, ses occupations et ses fréquentations pour comprendre.

« Il s'avère juste que je consacre plus de temps à mon entrainement. Majesté. »

S'il ne voulait pas comprendre, je n'avais aucune raison d'être là pour lui expliquer. Le silence s'installa à nouveau, si bien qu'il en devenait pesant. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, et quand bien même j'aurais eu une idée, je ne voulais pas lui parler, juste partir.

« Si je t'ai convoqué ici Erza, c'est pour parler avec toi d'un sujet plutôt sensible. »

Légèrement surprise je m'arrêtai et dû légèrement accélérer le pas pour le rattraper. Je n'étais très certainement pas la meilleure personne pour en débattre, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire, cela ne se faisait pas de contredire le roi.

« Et à quel propos, Majesté ?

\- Jellal »

Je me concentrais sur mon attitude afin de rien laisser transparaitre sur mon visage. Était-il au courant que j'avais plus d'informations que lui ? Était-il au courant que son fils et moi savions des informations quant à ses projets ? Surtout lui, car j'avais rapidement décroché de la conversation. Quelle erreur eu-je faites ce jour là !

« J'ai vu ta réaction lors de l'annonce de sa mort, ainsi que ton refus ce jour là d'y croire, n'est ce pas ? Je me doutais que tu ne serais pas dupe, mais comme tu n'es pas venue pour demander plus ample explication, j'ai compris que tu avais décidé de faire comme tout le monde et d'y croire. »

Il continua à cause du manque de réaction de ma part.

« Tu dois comprendre que certaines informations doivent-rester confidentielles. Jellal n'est effectivement pas mort, mais il a quitté le palais, Une simple mort est toujours plus douce que d'apprendre la trahison de son prince. Jellal est parti et depuis m'empêche de protéger notre pays, il …

\- Jellal ne ferait jamais ça. »

Je me savais en tord, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi parler de Jellal, il avait toujours voulu le bien-être de tout le monde. Je sentis la main du roi se poser sur mon épaule et je dus réfréner un mouvement de recul qui aurait parut déplacé.

« Je comprends ton mal à l'accepter. Nous avons trouvé un moyen d'alimenter Edolas en magie, tu dois savoir que notre belle magie s'épuise de notre monde, et Jellal refuse ma solution, n'ayant pas toutes les informations en mains. »

Mais si la magie disparaissait vraiment pourquoi Jellal s'y opposerait ? Cela avait-il un quelconque lien avec cette conversation ? C'était possible après tout. Nous n'avions entendu qu'une parcelle de la conversation, il avait pu mal interpréter ce qui était dis.

« Le plan consiste à prendre la magie d'un autre monde nommé Earthland. Nous avons choisis ce monde car il possède la particularité de savoir renouveler la magie. Ce n'est pas une énergie fossile comme chez nous. Comprends-tu ce que je dis ? »

J'hochais la tête. Pourquoi Jellal n'avait-il pas écouté les informations de son père ? Après tout il ne l'aurait pas pris ainsi s'il avait tout su, il serait très certainement revenu.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent depuis ce jour là, et je compris ce qu'il se passait exactement. La magie disparaissait belle et bien et à vu d'œil. Notre belle ile abritant la cité royale avait petit à petit perdu de l'altitude, si bien que l'on ne devait plus être qu'à un petit kilomètre de la mer. Mais en plus de voir la magie disparaître, je voyais les personnes du quotidien l'utiliser à tord et à travers.

J'avais eu l'occasion de revoir le roi, plusieurs fois. Et à chaque fois que j'allais près de ses installations, je pouvais revoir ces deux hommes un peu hors du commun parler ensemble.

Petit à petit, j'avais fini par comprendre comment le roi comptait prendre la magie de cet autre monde, et j'avais même fini par accepter cette idée. Si nous ne sacrifions pas quelques individus de cette autre planète, ce serait tout notre royaume qui serait sacrifié. Je ne doutais pas que plusieurs guerres civiles auraient eu lieu, et auraient ravagé le pays.

Et toujours aucune trace de l'ancien prince, mais peu importait, il ne pouvait pas comprendre les enjeux. Il avait toujours été prêt à sauver le moindre être humain sans comprendre qu'il fallait de temps à autre faire des sacrifices pour le bien d'un plus grand nombre.

Alors comme je lui avais promis lorsque nous étions enfant, je commençais à prendre soin de son peuple, où qu'il soit.

Un an plus tard sonnait l'arrêt obligatoire de toutes guildes magique. Ce fut à ce moment que je fus nommée commandant. C'est à ce moment que commencèrent les poursuites contre les mages ainsi que la carrière de chasseuse.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a convenu, merci d'avoir lu :D_


End file.
